Abang
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [ONE-SHOOT] Kata-kata Gopal membuatnya terus melamun di mana pun, dan kapan pun. / Bahasa Malaysia dan Indonesia / Gak Nyambung.


_"Abang sendiri pun kau tak boleh bujuk sebelum belasah kitorang ke, hah?!"_

Kata-kata Gopal saat ia baru kembali ke Bumi setelah bertarung dengan Kapten Kaizo terus terngiang di kepalanya. Uuhh.. nampaknya, ia harus memberi hadiah penuh cinta pada sahabat gempalnya itu.

 **~*oOo*~**

 **A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **Abang © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Kata-kata Gopal membuatnya terus melamun di mana pun, dan kapan pun**

 **~*oOo*~**

"Hei Fang! Cikgu Papa panggil kau, lah!"

"Eh?"

Seruan Boboiboy membuatnya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya pun bertemu dengan mata sang guru paling nyentrik di seluruh sekolah Pulau Rintis.

"Apa yang kamu buat tadi, ha?! Kamu tak dengar apa yang cikgu cakap tadi?!" Cikgu Papa dengan amarah dan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya bak kembang api langsung menyerang sang landak ungu yang tengah kewalahan.

"Emm.. tau." Fang menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Sedangkan tangannya gemetar.

"Habis tu, apa yang cikgu cakap tadi?!"

"Err.. itu.. emm.." Mata Fang berkeliling kelas, berharap ada yang membantunya keluar dari pesta kembang api biru yang basah milik Papa Zola. Namun, sayangnya, harapannya pupus sudah. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu yang mengatakan dirinya adalah 'Teman Sekelas' hanya nyengir kuda dan bergumam maaf, tanda tak mau ikut campur dan kecipratan hukuman juga air liur sang guru nyentrik.

"Apasal kamu tak boleh jawap cikgu?!" Fang makin gemetar. "Sudah! Sekarang, kamu bersihkan satu sekolah ni sampai bersih dan takde sampah lagi!" Gawat. Keputusan Cikgu Papa sudah keluar. Dan keputusan itu sangatlah mutlak, tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tapi Cikgu—,"

"Tapi apa, ha?!"

"Sekolah ni besar sangat lah. Mana saya mampu bersihkan satu sekolah ni sorang-sorang?" Fang berharap dirinya diberi hukuman yang lebih ringan dengan melancarkan protes. Lagipula, hukuman ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kamu nampak muka saya ni?" Fang memperhatikan wajah Papa Zola sambil mengangguk. "Ada muka saya ni kesah? Bersihkan sekolah ni! SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu dengan donat lobak merah belahan jiwanya saat istirahat sekolah nanti. Dan sang pengguna kuasa bayang ini rasa, bahwa dirinya akan langsung tidur di rumahnya dengan mengabaikan hal yang terjadi di luar rumahnya, walau badai menerbangkan atap rumahnya sekalipun.

Ya, tentu saja.

 **~*oOo*~**

"Fang, kau takpe ke?"

Fang diam, meneruskan perjalanannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang seperjuangan. Walau para sahabatnya ini menjaga jarak 2 meter darinya, sih..

Bagaimana tidak?

Aura suram terus menguar dari dalam tubuh Fang. Walau tak terlihat, namun auranya terasa sangat kuat. Sampai hewan pun lari ketakutan, insting bertahan hidup. Kalau mau terus hidup, jangan pernah dekati predatormu. Bahkan nyamuk betina yang hendak menghisap darah Fang layaknya vampir pun memilih untuk menghisap darah kucing yang kebetulan lewat.

"Haish kau ni.. Kau tengah haid ke?"

Gopal langsung menutup mulutnya saat Fang menatapnya bak tombak yang siap menusukmu kapan saja. Bocah berbadan gempal itu langsung menghela nafas lega setelah melihat predatornya, atau Fang sudah kembali membalikkan badannya.

Boboiboy yang khawatir dengan Fang, juga dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya mencoba mengembalikan mood si gila bayang.

"Err… kau nak aku order Ice Koko Tok Aba tak?"

Wajah Fang langsung sedikit cerah. Ingat, cuma sedikit saja. Aura suram masih menguar kuat walau sedikit menghilang.

Fang menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Menghadap para sahabat yang berada 2 meter di belakangnya. Boboiboy tersenyum, menjawab pandangan Fang yang seolah meminta kejelasan atas pernyataan yang sang bocah bertopi dino jeruk itu lontarkan.

"Okelah, aku nak."

Boboiboy yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum sumringah, dan memandang para sahabatnya yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan pandangan kemenangan. Sedangkan yang ditatap demikian hanya memandang Boboiboy datar.

Sedangkan Fang…

Kembali melamunkan sesuatu yang terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

 **~*oOo*~**

"Kau tadi tu tengah fikir pasal apa? Sampai tak dengar Cikgu Papa panggil kau tadi."

Fang menoleh, sedangkan yang bertanya tadi hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Ice Koko diseruput, sedangkan mata yang ditutupi kacamata ungu yang sudah diperbaiki itu menatap ke atas kepalanya, atau lebih tepatnya langit biru yang ditemani beberapa awan putih bersih yang menggulung-gulung.

"Hmm.. ada satu hal yang buat aku ni pening. Tapi, hal tu tak penting, Yaya. Tak payah fikir susah-susah.."

Ying yang juga tengah menyeruput Ice kokonya melirik Fang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Fang, apa kabar abang kau tu? Dah sihat lepas dibelasah Boboiboy ke?"

"OHOK OHOK!" Fang menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berharap air koko yang masuk ke tenggorokannya itu keluar segera. Boboiboy pun turut membantu rivalnya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sedangkan Ying dan Yaya hanya duduk diam sambil melihat sang korban dengan pandangan kasihan.

Dan Gopal…

"Pfftt.. Ahahahaha! Macam tu pun kau terkejut? Ahahaha! Lawak la!"

"DIAM!"

Semua terdiam. Bahkan angin pun berhenti berhembus. Lalat yang kebetulan lewat ikut terpaku menatap Fang bersama 4 orang yang menyandang gelar Superhero Bumi serta sang Sfera Kuasa generasi ke-9. Bentakan Fang tadi cukup keras, hingga semua orang yang mendengarnya tersentak dan terdiam takut.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Fang yang menjadi pelaku atas semua yang baru saja terjadi sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat menahan amarah. Keheningan pun pecah saat jam kuasa Fang berbunyi dan menandakan adanya pesan masuk dari orang yang dulu pernah menjadi orang yang paling disegani olehnya dan merupakan atasannya, Kapten Kaizo, sang pemberontak lagenda.

Fang pun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan para sahabat yang masih setia menatapnya. Risih memang.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Fang saat ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari Kedai Tok Aba.

Malu? Pastinya.

Sedangkan semua melongo. Masih membeku.

…Mungkin mereka minta hembusan berapi dari Blaze dulu baru bisa bergerak..

 **~*oOo*~**

Di sinilah Fang sekarang.

Berada di kapal angkasa sang abang, dengan posisi yang siap siaga. Tepatnya, di medan pelatihan tempur milik Kaizo. Rasanya ia jadi rindu dengan kasurnya yang super duper empuk..

Sebelumnya, setelah ia meninggalkan Kedai Tok Aba, ia mendapat pesan bahwa kapal angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo sedang mendarat di bumi, tepatnya tempat pertama kali Kapten Kaizo bertemu mata dengan leader dari kumpulan pahlawan Pulau Rintis.

Dan satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang kakak sukses membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

 _"_ _Aku nak Sparring."_

Dan Fang berakhir menjadi 'samsak' tinju gratisan sang atasan.

"Bersedialah."

Mata Fang menajam, berusaha menangkap seluruh gerakan Kaizo sekaligus diam-diam berdo'a agar kali ini nyawanya selamat. Berdo'a mulai..

"Pedang tenaga!"

Satu jurus sudah dikeluarkan, membuat Fang sedikit gemetar. Walau ia pernah punya pengalaman mengalahkan sang kakak sampai babak belur, namun ia selalu ingat betapa sadisnya sang kapten saat melawan pemilik kuasa di planet lain. Dan saat ia mengingat ke'sadis'an Kaizo, pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang. Melamun.

"Hiyah!"

"Ha?!"

Tak sempat menghindar, Fang berakhir dengan tersungkur di lantai besi yang dingin.

"Apa pasal kau ni, Fang? Melamun masa tengah belawan?!"

Sakit.

Itu yang Fang rasakan di lengan atas kirinya.

Dan Fang tahu apa yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit ini, juga pikiran yang terus melayang dipikirannya.

"Huh, siapa cakap aku melamun tadi?! Harimau bayang!" Harimau bayang terbentuk, mengaum dengan keras. "Seraaangg!"

Yaitu dengan melawan habis-habisan penyebab kedua hal tersebut.

Atau.. melampiaskan emosi yang tak dapat tersampaikan selama berbulan-bulan?

 **~*oOo*~**

"Aduduh! Sakit lah!"

Lahap mendengus sebal, menghadapi Fang yang kini telah penuh dengan luka-luka menganga dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Niat baiknya untuk mengobati rekan sesama pasukan seperti tidak dilihat oleh Fang, bahkan dilirik pun tidak. Plester dan juga obat merah diletakkan di meja besi, tanda Lahap sudah lelah dengan tingkah Fang yang seperti anak kecil saja.

Eh, bukannya Fang memang masih kecil ya?

Ya. Memang sih.

Namun, Lahap merasa Fang sudah cukup dewasa jika melihat sikapnya yang angkuh juga dingin.

Ya ampun, Hali aja kayak gitu kok.

Back To The Story.

Sparring yang tadi adalah sparring paling seru dan dahsyat seumur hidup Fang. Dan konsekuensinya, ia harus banyak menerima luka yang cukup parah dan menyakitkan. Fang sudah tahu resikonya, mengingat Kapten Kaizo lebih berpengalaman dalam hal bertarung. Namun, Fang yang hakikatnya sudah keras kepala, lebih memilih melampiaskan semuanya pada sparring kali ini.

Dan inilah hasil mahakarya dari seorang Kapten Kaizo.

"Kau boleh obatkan luka tu sorang-sorang ke tak?"

"Ugh.. tak payah obatkan lah. Sakit."

Lahap geleng-geleng kepala, seperti sudah bosan dengan tingkah keras kepala Fang. Saat tangannya hendak mengambil obat merah kembali, sang atasan menyelanya.

"Degilnya budak ni. Sudahlah Lahap, biar aku yang obatkan luka Pang."

Protes hendak dikeluarkan oleh makhluk ungu yang menyukai rasa biskuit Yaya itu, namun tangan Kaizo sudah terangkat tanda dirinya harus diam dan jangan banyak protes. Dengan hati yang senang namun ditutup-tutupi agar Fang tak sakit hati, Lahap melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo.

Tangan Kaizo terjulur, mengambil obat merah juga kapas dan plester yang sempat terlupakan. Sedangkan orang yang penuh luka dan duduk manis di kursi besi hanya memperhatikan sang kapten dalam diam.

"Aduduh! Tak payah obatkan lah, kapten! Sakit sangat!"

Kaizo mendengus sebal.

"Diam sekejap. Kalau luka kau tu tak aku bagi obat, nanti infeksi pula."

"Aih, biarlah! Tak tahan!"

Fang berusaha mengelak, tahu akan ucapannya yang akan memancing amarah sang kakak karena sikapnya ini. Namun..

Yang dilakukan oleh Kaizo yang memegang tittle Pemberontak Lagenda ini selanjutnya membuat semua tercengang.

Tentu semua yang ku maksud termasuk kalian juga, Reader.

"Hmm.." Tangan Kaizo bergerak, mengelus puncak kepala sang adik dengan lembut. "Janganla degil, Pang.. Kalau kau sakit, abang pula yang sedih.." Tatapan Kaizo meneduh, tanda ia memang betul-betul tulus akan ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Mata Fang terbelalak, tercengang dan terkejut. Namun, sedetik kemudian pandangan itu ikut meneduh saat menatap mata abangnya tersebut.

"Nah, tahan sekejap ye.."

Kaizo mulai melumuri kapas dengan obat merah dan mengoleskannya di luka-luka Fang. Sang adik hanya diam, memperhatikan. Tidak seperti saat tadi ia diobati oleh Lahap sampai makhluk ungu itu menyerah dengan mengibarkan 2 bendera putih sekaligus, kini ia lebih tenang. Bahkan terlampau tenang. Persis seperti patung. Hanya hembusan nafas juga detak jantunglah yang membuktikan dirinya masih hidup saat ini.

Plester ditempelkan pada beberapa luka kecil sedangkan luka yang cukup besar diperban dengan baik oleh kapten Kaizo. Saat ia sudah merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, matanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Nah, dah siap pun. Sekarang kau tido lah dulu. Mesti penat selepas sparring tadi, 'kan?" Senyum terukir indah diparas tampan Kaizo, dan tatapan lembut membalas tatapan heran juga bingung adik yang biasa ia panggil Pang itu.

Ia berdiri, setelah mengelus kepala Fang sekali lagi. Senyum itu terus mengembang, namun kembali menghilang saat Kaizo membalikkan badan tegap nan gagahnya. Wajahnya kembali datar dan ekspresinya sedikit mengeras, memberi kesan cool.

Fang memperhatikan sosok kakaknya yang kini lenyap di balik pintu angkasa itu. Dan kemudian, kembali termenung.

Tak lama, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Senyum puas ia pasang, entah pada siapa ia tunjukkan. Mengingat dirinya hanya sendirian di dalam ruangan kesehatan itu.

Ia tersenyum, karena telah menemukan jawaban atas apa yang ia lamunkan selama ini.

Tepatnya, jawaban atas pertanyaan Gopal pada hari itu.

 _"Abang sendiri pun kau tak boleh bujuk sebelum belasah kitorang ke, hah?!"_

'Ya. Mungkin aku tak bisa membujuknya untuk menuruti apa yang aku inginkan atau menghentikannya melakukan perbuatannya yang baik ataupun buruk.'

Tapi Fang tahu,

Sekejam apapun sang kakak,

Sebanyak apapun ia dilukai saat sparring bersama sang kakak,

Dan setegas apapun sikap sang kakak pada dirinya..

Kaizo tetaplah seorang abang.

Abang yang punya rasa kasih sayang yang mendalam kepada adik satu-satunya yang masih perlu dibimbing.

Abang yang punya tanggung jawab melebihi apapun kepada sang adik tersayang.

Abang yang selalu bisa membuat Fang menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tak lemah.

Abang yang...

Merasa dirinyalah anggota keluarga yang bisa diandalkan dan diharapkan...

Dan Fang tak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

Tak perlu merisaukannya lagi.

Juga tak perlu meragukan sang abang lagi.

'Terima kasih, abang..'

 **~*oOo*~**

 **A/N : Huahahahaha aku malah buat Ff baru yang gak nyambung sama sekali dari ide awal cerita ~^~/**

 **Jujur, ini sebenernya muncul pas aku liat Fang diem aja begitu Gopal nanya dia bisa bujuk abangnya apa gak. Dan muncul lah cerita ini. Gak nyambung? Emang XDD /plak.**

 **Betewe, My Agreement With The Red Snake juga Elemental Jadi Bintang Iklan akan segera di update! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah semua~ *tebar confetti**

 **Yah.. aku prihatin aja Author tiba-tiba NGILANG dari Ffn semua /lah elu?/ Habisnya kayak mana gak mikir gitu coba? Sehari, yang muncul Cuma 1 atau 2 cerita. Dulu mah 5 cerita kayaknya jadi deh.. Ckckck.. aku jadi males mau review kan jadinya.. Aku sudah mulai mau jadi SiDers lagi... ~v~ Betewe lagi, sampai jumpa di Ff berikutnya~!**


End file.
